


Making a Fairytale

by blackfriars



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Saying I Love You, Wessa, Will Herondale - Freeform, i promise the actual work is better than the tags, tessa gray - Freeform, the infernal devices - Freeform, the shadowhunters chronicles - Freeform, will x tessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfriars/pseuds/blackfriars
Summary: Will Herondale is known for being egotistical and stoic, well that was until Tessa Gray came along.Short Wessa oneshot, the writing is better than the summary, I promise.





	Making a Fairytale

She was falling for Will like someone being thrown off a cliff; she couldn’t stop it, couldn’t slow herself down and  _think_  about it. But she saw the way he looked at her, the anger that flickered in his blue eyes when she looked at him.

Tessa’s mind spun as she sat on her bed in the institute, a book opened but untouched on her lap. Only the angel knew how long she’d been staring into the distance, trying to rationalise her thoughts when someone knocked on the sturdy wooden door leading to her bedroom.

It had to be almost midnight, who would be coming to see her at this time? She slid her nightgown clad legs off the bed and slipped the slippers Sophie had placed next to the bed on and cautiously made her way towards the entrance. The metal handle was cool in her hand as she turned it and pulled the door towards herself. Tessa sucked in the crisp hallway air as she beheld Will standing on the other side, his hands anxiously tucked into his trouser pockets.

His eyes shot up to meet hers. “Did I wake you?” he asked, taking a single tentative step towards her.

Was the ego-filled William Herondale  _nervous_? She mentally chuckled at the thought. “Oh… Uh, no, you didn’t. I was just reading.” Was Tessa’s stuttered reply. Her words sounding just as laced in nerves as his.

“Good… Good.” He gave her a quick nod, “I was hoping that would be the case.”

“Is there anything I can do for you, Will?” she asked, trying to quicken the agonisingly slow pace of the conversation.

His eyes shot up to meet hers as he choked out an answer, “I was just hoping we could talk? If you don’t want to, it’s fine… I can just come back another time, it’s not a big deal.”  

“Will, Will, calm down, it’s fine, just come in.” Tessa said, grabbing the welsh teenagers’ forearm in an attempt to keep his fidgeting at bay.

The young shapeshifter stepped out of the way of the door, indication Will to follow her and crossed the room to the leather armchairs in front of the fireplace.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Tessa broke the quiet, “What did you need to tell me that was so urgent that it couldn’t wait until the morning?” she asked. “Hey, I’M kidding, I’m kidding.” She rushed out upon seeing the panic rise in Will’s face, her lip twitching up at the usually stoic boys’ anxiety.  

His face calmed slightly, allowing his body to relax into the armchair, “Tessa, I…” he began, “from the moment I met you, from the moment I looked at that malnourished, terrified young girl and saw the kindness, the strength that lay in your eyes, I knew I wanted you in my life. I knew I  _needed_  that strength, that eternal kindness, in my life.”

Breathing started to become an effort and she could feel the sting of tears forming in her eyes. “Will…”

He spoke again before she could get any more out, “Just, just let me speak for a moment. Just don’t say anything.”

Her throat had gone so dry that she was unable to form any words in reply, so she just nodded.

“Never in my miserable life have I ever known anything as clearly as I know that.” His accent thickened as he went on. “Or as clearly as I know that I loved you before I even knew you.”

She tried, and failed to stifle a sob as she spoke, “Will… I… I have loved you since… since the moment you came into my life, but I never thought you felt the same way…”

A small smile appeared on the boy’s lips, “Tessa, I love you like Wendy loves Peter Pan.”

Tessa sucked in a breath, “Well, if our love is going to be like that, then I will have to leave.”

“What! Why?” Will almost yelled, the panic from earlier returning to his face.

“I won’t be able to keep you, because like Peter Pan, you’ll need freedom.”

A glint of mischief replaced the panic in his eyes, “Then why don’t we change the story?” he said, leaning forward in his chair to take Tessa’s hand.

“You mean, make a fairy-tale?”

A smile like some sort of magic spread across his face as he leaned closer, his lips barely touching hers as he spoke, “Yes, Tessa Gray. Let’s make our own fairy-tale.”


End file.
